


How my life as lead

by Lui (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Child Slaves, Eunuch, F/M, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lui
Summary: Ambrogio was taken from his father because of dept, choosen by the king he is trained and about to start his new life as Consort to the Marzio clan, wife to Vittorino the strongest alpha lord in the last 300 years.





	How my life as lead

This story is the story of how i found my master. I had been a slave all my life. When i was 4 years old my mom died and my dad started to gamble and drink away our money i didn’t even know that we were poor till one day so men came and started beating dad i tried to save him but one of them grabbed me from being hungry all the time i was extremely underweight.  
“Is this your boy Marcus? Seems you forgot to mention him the last time we talked. I bet he could make all the money and then some with this cute little face of his. What do you think you’re son spread out waiting for the next dick to come in his small ass or mouth a trained slave up for anyone to use.” he said as he kicked my dad,  
To this still can’t forget the way he said his next words.  
“ Please he’s my son don’t do that to him. If you take him don’t make him one of those kind of slave even if it takes longer, even if we both have to work let him be a house slave not a sex slave. I beg please don't not my son.”  
At the time i had no idea what any of that meant but the next thing i knew i was but in the back seat of a car and was screaming for my dad as he watch from the doorway as they drove off with me. Eventually i must have cried myself to sleep,   
“Hey boy wake up it’s time for the showing.” the man from earlier said i let him pull me from the car into a big house. I had no idea what would happen next or how one man would forever change my life.

10 years later 

i had lived with my aunt since i was removed from my father's house despite not being allowed to see him i have written to him and him, though i am not allowed to get letters from him. I have been trained for my life i know that soon i will be married to the boss, i have seen him several time have never talked to him just brief glances from afar. I had been trained to be everything he would needed including my body (even though i have never been touched that is a privilege only granted toward my lord husband.   
“Ambrogio, what are you doing boy?” my teacher said “You only have 2 weeks left you know.” he said quietly before continuing “while you are a bright and beautiful boy the boss is strict and i hate to think of would happen if you fail to meet his expectations.” I look at him trying to see why he would he tell me such a thing seeing only worry in his dark brown eyes i turned away and was quite for a moment before speaking,  
“If i some how manage to disappoint him after train for it the last 13 years then i will greet death with open arms not shedding a tear for the lose of my life, looking at him again “and if such should come to pass then you must shed none as well for it would be a greater pleasure to die than to live as a failure.” i tell him walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i have had this for awhile had had to see if it would get some views, kudos and comment give me inspiration to post.


End file.
